


I love you, but I want to wipe that smirk off your face. With my lips.

by PandorasB21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Nicknames, Yixing is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandorasB21/pseuds/PandorasB21
Summary: Jongdae loves Yixing. He does really. Just the way the man stays composed and in control while Jongdae is writhing and whining under him makes him want to smack him.





	I love you, but I want to wipe that smirk off your face. With my lips.

**Author's Note:**

> A xingdae one shot for a friend of mine!
> 
> Kudos are motivation if you like please let me know... if not also all comments are welcome. 
> 
> Unbeta-ed

He was breathless under the mans hands, the way they lightly trailed down his chest stopping to scrape over his bare nipples, his lightly calloused tips scratched down his sides sending shivers down to his toes. The man above him chuckled deeply into his mouth as he sucked on his tongue. 

His knee was between his boxer clad thighs pushing closer into his throbbing erection causing him to whimper. The dark haired man above him pulled away looking composed but Jongdae couldn't find it in him to curse as his hooded eyes locked onto that dimpled smirk that made his knees weak. 

Yixing's mouth moved to his ear and he shuddered as his husky voice rippled through him. "You look flustered kitten, what would you like me to do hmmm?" 

He hated how Yixing never lost his composure, looking like the King of the fucking world while Jongdae was left panting and rock hard underneath him. 

He groaned as Yixing's jean clad thigh rubbed against his crotch. "Why are you always teasing?" He mumbled out and Yixing tilted his head to the side in the fucking adorable way that he does that makes Jongdae forget he's a sexual devil. 

Yixing's hand danced across his stomach and palmed over his throbbing erection, Jongdae gasped as his hips rutted up against the Chinese man who was smirking once again with those plush lips of his that made Jongdae want to smack him. With his lips. 

"What do you want baby?" He purred. Fucking purred. Jongdae's mind was turning to mush and he had to be fast before he was completely incoherent under Yixing's ministrations. 

His body was on fire, all he could taste, smell and feel was Yixing, pulling up his voice he looked at Yixing with hooded eyes, "Please... Xing touch me please..." He rasped out and he watched Yixing's expression soften as he slid his hand under the thin fabric of his boxers wrapping his hand tightly around his leaking cock. 

Yixing loved watching Jongdae come undone, the way his face contorted in pleasure, the way his lips parted and soft little whines left his throat, the way his hands clenched the bedsheets like they were his lifeline. 

Yixing used his other hand to remove the black fabric from his lovers hips leaving him completely bare and at his mercy. His lips sucked little red marks into the soft pale skin of his stomach and his hips as he worked Jongdae with his hand, twisting in all the right places. 

He reached for the small bottle next to his knee and spilled some of the warming liquid onto his free hand. He shifted back slightly and pushed one of his fingers into the younger's twitching hole, still loose from their session this morning. 

Jongdae moaned shamelessly when Yixing slipped a second finger in and slowly began to scissor his fingers, working Jongdae apart. 

"Xing... Please..." Jongdae's voice was wrecked going straight to Yixing's already hard dick. 

He pulled his fingers out and stopped working on Jongdae's cock and the latter whined as his hips bucked up against nothing as Yixing swiftly removed his jeans. 

He slicked up his cock with lube and lifted one of Jongdae's legs onto his shoulder. He slowly pushed his cock into the tight hole and restrained Jongdae's wrists above his head with one of his hands. 

He smirked down at his lust lost boyfriend as he did an experimental thrust deep into the younger man. Jongdae cried out as Yixing's cock hit deep inside him and pushed his hips down telling the man he could move. 

Yixing always started off slow, Jongdae thinks it's because he likes to fucking torture him with the way he can feel Yixing's cock slide against his insides stretching him open further and sending him deeper into incoherence. 

Yixing kissed the top of Jongdae's knee and he picked up his pace. Jongdae all but screamed as Yixing ploughed into him without missing a beat, his cock bounced between them slapping against his stomach as his hands curled into fists with nothing else to hold onto. 

He looked up at Yixing through hooded eyes, the way his hips moved, his strong body and flawless pale skin, his hair sticking up where Jongdae had run his hands through it earlier and his bangs sticking to his forehead, the small breathless grunts that he released as he fucked into Jongdae. 

Jongdae's back curved off the bed as Yixing removed his hand from caging Jongdae's and wrapped around his hips. Jongdae's hands scrambled to find a part of Yixing could hold onto for dear life. His hands found purchase on Yixing's strong biceps, nails leaving little crescents on the once flawless skin. 

"Such a pretty kitten aren't you..." Yixing whispered into Jongdae's thigh and Jongdae answered with a broken cry of Yixing's name. 

Yixing wrapped a hand around Jongdae's heavy cock and stroked him in time to his thrusts. 

Jongdae's eyes screwed shut as he felt his gut tightening. "Look at me..." He heard Yixing growl and he opened his eyes the best he could, Yixing was looking at him with a gaze full of lust and love with his plush lips curled into a soft smile full of adoration and Jongdae's blood fucking sang. 

"Xing... I'm..." He panted as Yixing hushed him and sped up his hand. 

"Come for me baby." He whispered in Chinese and fuck if that isn't the hottest thing Jongdae has ever heard. 

His body spasmed as he came with a raspy howl of Yixing's name. Yixing groaned as Jongdae's hold clamped down on him and milked him of his orgasm as well. His hips stuttered as Jongdae groaned at the feeling of being filled up. 

Yixing pulled out softly and placed Jongdae's leg back on the bed. Jongdae groaned as he rolled over yawning. 

"We'll clean up later then yeah?" Yixing chuckled as he laid down behind the softly snoozing man. He placed a soft kiss to the back of Jongdae's head and wrapped his arms around his lover slowly dozing off to the sound of Jongdae's breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Like? Hate? Let me know down below :)


End file.
